The Fallen Angel
by DevilLlamaChan
Summary: Nothing about the characters in the anime series. Its about shinigami's and all the characters involved are mine. ;3 so no stealing! lol please R&R XD xxxxxxxx


_Kitty: hey guys back with this little oneshot of my own characters. I based it on the shinigami's in Full Moon... kinda lol. ^^_

_Hope you like this! xxx_

_Disclaimer: i don't own Full Moon Wo Sagashite. But i own all of the characters mentioned in this story. :)_

The Fallen Angel

My name is Lara. And this, is my story… the story of the end of my life and the beginning of another.

I'm 19 years old and look like any normal human girl except that's the thing, I'm not **human**.

I'm short for my age, I have no figure to speak of and my chest looks like a flat board.

My hair is long, reaching down to my waist. My fringe hangs in front of my face obscuring my eyes most of the time. Handy when you need to cry and want to keep it secret but…Annoying when you actually went to see things. And it's platinum blonde.

My eyes used to be blue. I say 'used to be' 'cause its true, my eyes were once blue when I were human but now they're red. Clyde says they're my best feature.

When I was human I was teased a lot, the kids at my school didn't like me very much and neither did the teachers, well I didn't care I didn't like them either. I didn't do well in lessons but I'm not stupid. I would travel from school to school because I kept getting myself kicked out. My Mum didn't like that very much, I told her she didn't like anything much anymore and she slapped me. So I ran away. I hated that stupid bitch anyway, sticking with crap guys who treated her and **me **like shit. She would only dump them when I threatened to take things to the police.

When I ran away I got into a bad crowd. I got arrested a couple of times too. Prison isn't as cool people think it is, I hated the time I had to do there. The 'friends' I thought I had in the 'gang' weren't really my friends at all, they were my enemies. Clyde said there was no need for them… and I agreed. The things I were put away for weren't anything that serious, I'm no murderer. I was arrested for starting fights or being in the possession of carrying illegal drugs like: weed or LSD.

I didn't care, after all… I never care, about anything.

I left the group because I hated them all and they all hated me. I drank myself silly and went to places to get my lip pierced and to get a tattoo. My tattoo is a big pair of black wings on my back, with each feather tipped with a blood red. I was so stupid back then, I thought I was down right cool but I wasn't. I worked in bars for jobs but most of the time I got fired for smacking guys who tried to touch me up. I would argue that it was for my own protection but they cared more about the mould growing in the toilets. I suppose being touched was my own fault. I would wear very revealing clothes like: short skirts; high heels; and tight, cleavage showing, strapless tops.

At a bar called 'Dark Horizon', I got a job as a bartender instead of a waitress. I only got the job because I begged, flirted and said I would learn quickly and come back after hours to practise. (The boss was cute so I didn't mind so much to flirt with him.) My boss was called Blaze, it wasn't his real name though but he never told anyone what it was. The other bartender was a 19 year old, he was called Adam and he was very sexy. I liked working with him and he liked working with me too. He didn't mind that he had to teach me to pour cocktails and he would often look out for me.

During this time I was the most happiest; I had a job, and I was surrounded by good work mates who soon became my friends, but the flat I had been staying in wasn't so grand as my 'new life' (so I called it.) But that was about to change. Ever since I had met Adam I liked him and the feeling grew until one day while I was pouring a _Strongbow_ for a customer I glanced over at him like I would normally do. He caught my eye- as usual- and smiled at me kindly and I would smile back as always. But this time it was…different his smile made me weak at the knees and my face grew hot. I turned away to break our eye connection at the pure shock of this new development.

There had been no one before Adam that I had loved, he was the only one. I still believed that now even though he was stone dead in a grave, killed by a gun shot wound one night as we walked home. Clyde said, love was a load of bull shit. I told him to go home and die.

That night after work when he was teaching me a new type of cocktail he stopped abruptly, I touched his arm worriedly and tried to ignore the electric current zooming through me. He stared at me intensely, I got nervous and told him to stop being stupid and made a dash for the ladies room, I never made it there. He grabbed my wrist and yanked me around to face him, I looked into his eyes as he pulled me to his chest, my face bright red as he kissed me. It was pure bliss, I couldn't of been more happy. Afterwards he confessed his love for me breathlessly while I did the same, we hugged and kissed some more.

Soon after that I moved in with Adam, I loved living with him he made me feel like royalty even though I knew I was far away from that, but Adam made me want to live. He gave me the love I never had. Not too long after I started living with him we made love, it was so nice to share a heated night with Adam, he made me feel beautiful. Even the threat of having children didn't scare us and we would have sex often but of course we were safe anyway.

Months would go by and years would go by and our relationship stayed strong, after 3 years of our relationship he proposed to me and I accepted. The ring he gave me was pure gold, a medium sized sapphire gem sat in the middle in the shape of a heart surrounded by tiny diamonds. I loved it.

Not too long after that was when he got shot. We were walking back to his apartment when a mugger jumped us, he wanted my ring, Adam wasn't going to let him have it. I cried as my tall, strong, kind Adam wrestled with the mugger to try and knock the gun from his hand. BANG! Went the gun. The gun fell as did Adam. I screamed and cried. The mugger was shocked, obviously not intending to kill either of us, he ran while I knelt beside Adam. His blood all over the floor not to mention all over me too as I laid him in my arms like I would do a baby. Adam smiled up at me, his hazel eyes filled with love and adoration, for me. Tears leaked out of his eyes as he lifted a weak arm so his hand could brush against my own tear stained cheek. His black hair glowed in the moonlight as I threaded my shaking hand through the soft locks. And he spoke to me, the lasts words he would ever say and they were for me.

He said: "I love you, Lara…"

His arm drooped.

He smiled.

I sobbed.

Then his eyes closed.

And my world fell apart.

The weeks after that were hard. I had to get used to living on my own in a lonely house that smelt of nothing but him, and to work at the bar by myself without my partner in crime. The world would speak to me but I never really spoke back.

My boss, Blaze, offered to give me time off but I declined. After work he started giving me lessons about pouring drinks, often my mind would make me see blissful visions of my angel, Adam, being there instead of my boss. But always after these visions ended I ended up feeling more hurt and saddened by Adam's death than ever before.

Now before I carry on, I'll say I'm not naïve as I was aware Blaze felt for me but I knew I could, would, **never** give him a chance. How could I? I would be betraying Adam if I did. But even though I showed no interest in Blaze he would continue showing interest in me, I was getting of sick it and one night after work I went to his office to resign from my job. It was getting hard for me to carry on working there after all, most of the memories I had with Adam were at that bar. It was time for me to move on. I was 19 after all, I had my whole life ahead of me.

Blaze's office would always be- to me -hell on Earth. That room was my very own personal hell. In that room I resigned from my job but due to Blaze's infatuation with me he didn't take the news that well, in fact he was furious, like a demon. As you could probably guess, my 30 year old boss raped me in his office. **Raped me**. I begged, I pleaded. But that didn't do anything, nothing did anything.

Nothing could stop him.

He raped me on his desk, on the floor, on a fucking chair. That man was totally sick. And at the end of it all, what did he say to me? As I lay there clothes hanging off, crying, and shaking, the only thing he said to me was: "I'm sorry." Pulling my clothes back on I ran, tears streaming I cursed that drunken bastard with every name under the sun. Adam, my angel, surely he saw all of that from his perch in heaven? I panted my apology hoping he would forgive me for my betrayal.

For my **Betrayal**.

Surely I shouldn't be given any forgiveness or pity. I was a dirty thing, broken and toyed with like some kind of fucking rag doll. As I ran all I could remember was what my Mum had once said: "Life's a bitch Lara. But you gotta get over it to live in this world." What if I didn't want to get over it? What if I wanted to give up my life now my world was totally and utterly shattered? Running and running, there was no way I was going back to that lonely apartment, I was going to the only place I knew of that would heal me. My own little sanctuary…

Adam's grave.

The roses I had put their yesterday were wilting like my heart, the white marbled headstone had his name engraved into it as it was in my heart. I collapsed to my knees on the grass above the grave, I knelt in front of the gravestone and cried more, "Oh Adam, I miss you… forgive me, I love you… only you." I murmured hoping he could hear me. I traced his name on the gravestone with my finger wishing he was there with me when I needed him the most.

How could I carry on living now? My body scarred by that **man**, and my heart still longing for Adam. How was I suppose to live now that I was so broken? Death didn't sound very appealing but to me I thought it was my only option. I broke the glass vase I bought to hold my roses in and took up the biggest piece of white broken glass and held it up to the moonlight. It glinted and shined kinda like how Adam's hair had done the day he died. I smiled to myself, I really was a weak, useless bitch. My Mum had been right all along, I thought as I recalled all the times she shouted and hit me when I got myself into trouble.

It got a bit blurred after that.

Tears burned in my eyes as I looked to the beautiful starry sky, "I love you Adam, my angel…" I whispered. I gripped the glass shard tighter making it cut into the skin of my palm, I hissed but the pain felt good. I brought the shard up to my neck, I closed my eyes. And smiled one last time. Quick as a flash I slashed the shard across my neck creating a line of blood as it seeped from the wound. I dropped the shard and fell forward as my life wilted away like the blood red roses on Adam's grave. Within a few moments I was dead to the world.

Clyde was the first thing I saw when my eyes fluttered open. He told me I had committed a sin, my suicide had sealed my fate for myself. Instead of being in heaven -where Adam was- I was to be a 'shinigami' or in other words a God of Death. I cried tears of blood which alarmed me but made the sickened bastard laugh at me, his cold, golden eyes teased me in my moment of my pain. Later on I discovered he was a higher ranking god of death and that he was to be my guardian. My comrade. My partner in crime.

Later on I discovered he was a twat full of malice and I heard from Rosa that he was 'going easy' on me, which was unusual for him. I scoffed at this and went off to find the red-haired man in question, for a 25 year old he was very annoying. In the world of Death God's it was dark and dismal and some of the people I met were nice and it lifted my heart to know I had some true friends.

My appearance has changed along with the rest of me but somewhere inside me was the old me, the happy me. Now to match my tears of grief my eyes are red, and my hair had turned black, to this I was glad because it would remind me of Adam. Miraculously I still had my ring, it seems that when higher ranking officials searched my body they thought to bring this with them and give it to me. Despite being more or less like a ghost I could wear the ring it would forever be with me like my ugly looking scar across my neck like a bizarre choker. That was there to remind me of what I had done.

I hate wearing revealing clothes now, so instead I wear thigh high, black, gothic boots that laced up at the back with red ribbon, and I wore a long black dress with a white underskirt, at the shoulders it had puffy bits like princesses did in one of my old story books. The top of the dress had long sleeves all black except for the bottom of the sleeves where the black material would split into an upside down 'V' and become white. The part on my chest was similar, the black material would end in a 'V' that was the right way up and white ruffles would take over. Red ribbons would be placed randomly around the dress.

I liked my new attire but I hated my job. Carrying around a black scythe with a sharp silver blade as a weapon I would send people to their deaths, but of course only the people that were destined to die were the ones I killed. Clyde called me boring but I said I wasn't psychotic like him. He didn't like that and flew off. Oh did I forget to tell you? Yes I have wings, all of us do, ironically like my tattoo my wings are black with red tips, they grow right out of the place where my tattoos are. They're only small now but as I advance and kill more people they will grow. I have to kill people on the list of death, if you're on that list you're dead if you're not… you're lucky. As I have said, I hate my job, but I've got to do it, if I don't they'll be packing my bags and sending me to hell.

Right now I'm sat on the Church staring at one particular grave, I'm alone which is rare so I took this opportunity to have time to myself. I hold my scythe in my hand wishing I could just leave it somewhere but it is attached to me by a cold, silver, chain that wraps around the handle, and around my waist. The chain doesn't break, I've tried. It binds me more to my duty and it's a constant reminder of what I am and what my purpose is, of course though I can shrink it so it's a littler version of my weapon so its weight doesn't tire me out. I twirl the scythe in my hands and prick my finger on the tip of the blade, no blood is released, we can't bleed and we can't die. When we cry we cry blood because we have no tears, so the little blood we have we cry out, sounds complicated huh? But so is being a God of Death.

"Are you here again?" I ignore the annoying voice of Clyde as I stare at the wilting roses on Adam's grave, just like that day…"Since when have you been so sentimental?" I sigh in disbelief at the fact Clyde is still here when I'm obviously ignoring him.

"As of now." I say back. I stand and face him, my black hair blowing behind me in the breeze. He doesn't know me at all so that's why we fight so much, and because he is so annoying too.

"Why now?"

"Because I have the time." I answer stoically, I glance back at the grave sadly.

"Well you've got another job to do." I snort, figures no wonder he had turned up to find me. I ignore him and tighten my grip on my scythe. Who have I got to kill this time? A child? An old lady? I close my eyes and take a deep breath. "You're not acting like yourself." I hold back the impulse to laugh, he really doesn't know me at all does he? He only knows my angry side when we argue. I look at him again and shake my head, I smile sadly and reply,

"This is me."

My name is Lara. And this, is my story… the story of the end of my life and the beginning of another.


End file.
